Ni todos son inocentes, ni todos son culpables
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Remix" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Remix" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

 _El universo de Harry Potter y los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic esta basado en uno de los fics de **Maria Elisabeth Black:** " **No lo olvides** ". En cuanto vi el reto esta idea se me vino a la mente como una secuela. _

_Gracias una vez mas a **MrsDarfoy** por tomarse el tiempo de ser mi beta aun con su itinerario tan ocupado y sus lindas palabras, gracias una y mil veces!_

::

* * *

::

El silencio en el despacho de Lucius Malfoy fue interrumpido por el azote de la puerta. Su primogénito irrumpió en el estudio con paso rígido y expresión disgustada.

—¿Con qué derecho, padre? —dijo al quedar frente al hombre al que tanto había idolatrado en su infancia.

Lucius dejó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio y con gesto serio vio a su hijo entrelazando sus dedos.

—Estos no son los modales que te hemos inculcado, Draco. Es una falta de respeto entrar de esta manera, sin mi permiso.

La mandíbula del joven frente a él se tensó.

—En este momento me importa poco las buenas formas. —Lo miró fijamente antes de continuar—. Quieres explicarme… ¿Por qué mi hijo está encerrado en su alcoba? O mejor aún, ¿por qué razón ha despotricando de esa manera contra los muggles?

Draco ya sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas. Astoria se lo había dicho y al mismo tiempo exigido que lo solucionara; ninguno de los dos permitirían que algo como aquello volviera a ocurrir. Por más que él amara a sus padres, su responsabilidad ahora eran su mujer y su hijo.

Parecía que Lucius no se iba a dignar a responder ante el duelo de miradas, sin embargo al final lo hizo, tal vez por el hecho de siempre guardarse sus ideas, o por lo menos _esas_ ideas.

—Solo hice lo que tú debiste hacer en su momento. Scorpius debía saber de lo que son capaces esos despreciables muggles. —No pasó desapercibido el desprecio en cada una de sus palabras.

—No tenías derecho.

—Claro que lo tengo, él es un Malfoy y soy su abuelo.

—¡Y yo soy su padre!

La tensión podía sentirse en todo el lugar, emanando de ambos magos. Cada uno se enfrentaba al otro, su carácter así los impulsaba.

Draco negó con la cabeza, enderezándose para volver a mirar a su padre a los ojos. Lucius tuvo que disimular su sorpresa ante la expresión de su hijo; ya no era coraje, era algo que ni en el tiempo de guerra había visto dirigido a él: _Decepción_. Su hijo parecía decepcionado de él.

—Astoria y yo hacemos oídos sordos a tus ideas, yo ya no las comparto ni apruebo, pero te respeto y ya no trato de cambiarlas estando bajo tu techo. Más no es lo que queremos enseñar a Scorpius. —Se detuvo un momento, pensando en lo que quería hacerle entender a su padre—. El mundo cambia y no pienso cometer los mismos errores que tú cometiste conmigo.

«No quiero que Scorpius sea como yo era en Hogwarts. Quiero que sea mejor, orgulloso de sus orígenes, pero con una idea propia de los demás, sin importar la pureza de su sangre. Si tú no puedes respetar la forma en que nosotros deseamos educar a nuestro hijo, lo mejor será que no estemos bajo el mismo techo, padre».

Para Lucius, aquello fue un verdadero golpe. La familia tenía que estar unida; era una tradición que los herederos crecieran en la mansión, con sus parejas e hijos hasta que tomaran su lugar como cabeza de su casa.

¡Draco no podía hacerle eso! Pero frente a él ya no estaba el niño o el adolescente que le seguía sin preguntar. Ahora era un hombre, tal vez no el que hubiera deseado tantos años atrás, pero aun así digno heredero de los Malfoy.

—Solo piénsalo, padre. No es lo que yo deseo, pero si es por el bien de mi hijo y mi esposa lo haré.

Tras esto abandonó el despacho, dejando pasar a Narcissa. Al verse solos, ella se acercó a su marido mirándolo fría y duramente.

—Espero que seas consciente de que si Draco y Astoria se van de la Mansión, jamás te lo perdonaré, Lucius.

Él sabía de la amenaza tras las palabras de su esposa, y no era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera. Después de todo, Narcissa era una Black y por más que la amara y respetara también había aprendido a temerla.

—No permití que _el que no debe ser nombrado_ destruyera a mi familia. Ten por seguro que no permitiré que tus ideas lo hagan.

Y tras esas palabras ella también abandonó a Lucius en su despacho con sus pergaminos, sus pensamientos y algunos demonios de su mente.

::

Después de hablar y tranquilizar a Astoria, Draco se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Si no quería que las acciones de su padre tuvieran los mismos efectos que en él en su momento, tendría que hablar con Scorpius y hacerle entender el porqué de las cosas.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas de roble y tocó esperando una respuesta. Su hijo rara vez le negaba el paso, aun era joven y más accesible que los chicos mayores ya entrados en la adolescencia.

—Adelante.

Draco tomó un poco de aire, preparándose para lo que venía, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar al cuarto de su hijo. Lo encontró sentado en el borde de la cama, no se detuvo hasta llegar con él y tomar asiento a su lado.

—Scorpius —dijo su nombre por lo bajo tratando de llamar su atención, ver sus ojos y darse una idea de cuánto había sido el daño causado en su joven mente.

Pudo observar cómo sus manos sujetaban las sábanas de la cama y la forma en cómo mordisqueaba su labio una y otra vez.

—La quemaron…—La voz apenas si salió de sus labios, pero obtuvo toda la atención de su padre.

Cuando su abuelo había ido por él y pedido su compañía diciendo que había algo que quería mostrarle, nunca creyó que sería testigo de tal atrocidad. Se sentía engañado; sus padres le habían hablado del mundo muggle, de sus personas, sus inventos, la importancia de no menospreciarles a ellos o a los magos que venían de ese mundo.

Mas nunca le dijeron las atrocidades que ellos también cometían, la forma salvaje en que se comportaban, la brutalidad y el poco raciocinio de sus acciones. ¡Habían matado a esa niña! La habían dejado quemarse a pesar de sus ruegos, de su llanto. Él no recordaba haber visto algo como eso o sentir tanto miedo en su vida a pesar de que solo había sido un recuerdo.

Levantó el rostro al sentir la mano de su padre en su hombro; se sentía dividido en sus pensamientos y el picor en sus ojos no le ayudaba en absoluto. No quería llorar, no frente a su padre "un Malfoy no llora" en palabras de su abuelo. ‹‹No lo olvides, Scorpius. Esto es lo que ellos hacen, son monstruos, animales››.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró mientras veía a su padre a los ojos.

Si había un momento para sentir odio hacia Lucius era ese. Desde un principio, cuando Scorpius tuvo edad suficiente para entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, él y Astoria habían comenzado a explicarle las cosas: sobre magos y brujas, squibs, muggles y los magos descendientes de ellos. Conforme crecía le hablaron de las malas decisiones, de la guerra, de lo que era correcto y lo que no. Pero siempre lo habían hecho de forma que su mente lo comprendiera, nunca por medio de pensaderos y recuerdos (era algo demasiado crudo para su joven mente). Y sin embargo, tanto esfuerzo, tanta dedicación arruinada por la decisión de su propio padre.

Al ver los ojos de su hijo fue consciente de la confusión y miedo manando de ellos. Con ese recuerdo Lucius le había arrancado una parte de su inocencia justo antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

—Hijo, no todo es lo que parece. Tu abuelo no debió mostrarte eso.

—El abuelo Lucius dijo que… Dijo que ellos son así. —Le miró buscando una respuesta, que lo negara o afirmara—. Pero tú y mamá no decían eso… No se parece a lo que me contaban. ¿Por qué, papá?

—El abuelo Lucius se equivoca, Scorpius. Pero lo que viste fue real.

Los ojos del menor se ampliaron de la impresión. Por instinto, tratando de confortarlo pasó un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndole un poco hacia él.

—Eso fue hace muchos años, tantos que se pierde en la memoria. Ya no son así, han cambiado.

—El abuelo dice que somos mejores que ellos, pero que nos escondemos.

Podía imaginar a su padre diciendo eso, como tantos años atrás lo hizo con él. Negó con la cabeza, ahuyentando esos viejos recuerdos.

—Preferiría que confiaras más en la palabra de tus padres que en la de tu abuelo. —Lo estrechó un poco más, lo que daría por protegerlo de todo aquello del exterior, de cualquier preocupación. Pero no era posible, tenía que vivir esas experiencias y no estaba en sus manos controlarlas todas—. Scorpius, quiero hablarte de algo que me pasó cuando vi ese recuerdo y lo que pasó muchos años después al volver a verlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió mientras le hablaba del miedo que había sentido al ver el recuerdo de Edward, su antepasado; de la influencia que eso tuvo sobre la forma en ver a los muggles y todo aquello que se relacionara con ellos. El desprecio a todo aquel que los defendiera. Pero también le habló de los errores de los magos y brujas, que la crueldad no sólo era exclusiva de unos cuantos.

Le explicó una vez más las consecuencias que él mismo pagó por seguir los ideales equivocados, las dudas que tuvo en su juventud y la realidad que se abrió ante sus ojos después de la guerra. Le pidió que no juzgara a todos por unos cuantos.

«Ni todos son inocentes, ni todos son culpables, Scorpius. Tanto muggles como magos tienen sus errores, lo importante es no repetirlos».

Scorpius le escuchó con atención, absorbiendo cada palabra que decía su padre, haciendo su propia idea de las cosas, tomando en cuenta sus propias experiencias. Además, él confiaba en su padre, estaba seguro de que él no le mentiría y las palabras de su abuelo ya no eran tan convincentes como hace unas horas atrás. Su padre tenía razón, él había convivido con algunos niños hijos de muggles, los cuales habían sido muy amigables con él. El tío Blaise se había casado con una bruja mestiza que era muy linda y dulce, más que la tía Pansy. Y Teddy contaba lo que había visto en sus viajes en el mundo muggle cuando se veían en Florean Fortescue.

—Cuando volví a ver ese recuerdo muchos años después, pude darme cuenta de algo. —Observó cómo la atención de su hijo regresaba a él, después de haber divagado por sus propios pensamientos.

—Al fondo, detrás de toda la multitud, pude ver a un pequeño grupo de mujeres muggles que lloraban y pedían piedad para Katherine, aunque ellos ignoraban su nombre. «Solo es una niña, déjenla». Podían tener miedo de que fuera una bruja, pero pude ver el sufrimiento en sus rostros ante la masacre. ¿Sabes por qué, Scorpius?

—Porque… porque no todos son malos —murmuró esperando y estuviera en lo correcto, al ver el asentimiento de su padre supo que así era.

—Así es, no todos son iguales. No se puede condenar a todos por culpa de unos cuantos. Tú sabes que yo soy prueba de ello. —Y acarició el cabello de su hijo.

—Sí, papá, lo sé.

Ambos giraron el rostro hacia la puerta al escuchar que esta se abría, dejando ver a Astoria que tímidamente se asomaba para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. Su rostro se relajó y les sonrió.

—¿Interrumpo? —Y aun así, sin esperar respuesta, entró a la habitación para darle un dulce abrazo a su hijo y un casto beso a su marido.

—No, justo acabamos de terminar de charlar.

—De acuerdo. Narcissa quiere saber si queremos ir de paseo al Callejón Diagón con ella.

Los ojos de su hijo se iluminaron mientras asentía y se ponía de pie, dejándolos más tranquilos al ver que, por el momento, su alegría innata estaba de regreso.

—¡Si! Abuela Narcissa prometió comprarme los tomos de _Bestias mágicas_. ¿Puedo mandarle una lechuza a Teddy?

Draco y Astoria sólo se vieron un momento de forma cómplice antes de asentir, contagiados por la emoción de su hijo que en cuanto tuvo su permiso corrió en busca de Zeus, su lechuza.

—¿Estará bien? —La voz de Astoria volvía a tener ese tinte de preocupación.

—Creo que sí. Le he dicho todo lo que podía para que comprendiera mejor las cosas, ahora solo queda en él. —Tomó la mano de su esposa, dejando un beso en el dorso de la misma.

—Hogwarts será toda una experiencia para ello, lo extrañaré tanto.

Él asintió a sus palabras, también lo extrañaría. Pero aún tenían hasta septiembre para disfrutar a su hijo.

—¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que te dije, Draco?

—Todo dependerá de lo que mi padre decida. —Estrechó un poco más su mano con la propia—. Pero haré lo mejor para ustedes, como te lo prometí. No te preocupes.

Ella le miró con agradecimiento y se pusieron de pie para esperar a su pequeño hijo junto a su abuela. No fueron conscientes de que alguien había escuchado ese breve encuentro de palabras.

Lucius Malfoy se dirigió a su despacho, cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Entró al pequeño cuarto que contenía el pensadero y otros objetos de valor. Se detuvo y tomó en sus manos el pequeño frasco con los recuerdos de Edward Malfoy.

«No pienso cometer los mismos errores que tú cometiste conmigo».

Las palabras de Draco seguían resonando en su cabeza. Miró el frasco en sus manos y tomó una decisión. Con un pase de varita el frasco desapareció.

—Bien, Draco, dejaré que cometas tus propios errores.

Si su esposa y su hijo pudieron hacer sacrificios en beneficio de su familia, él bien podía hacer uno como ese: mantener sus ideas para él mismo y deshacerse de ese recuerdo. Después de todo, en la actualidad, había actos aún más atroces protagonizados por muggles que el que acababa de eliminar.

::


End file.
